pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1951 Cartoon Characters Style) -Trailer/Transcripts
(The Romanov Family are Eating) *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6): So, how was the first day of school? *Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots): It was fine, I guess. *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): Did you guys pick up on that? *Giggles (Happy Tree Friends): Sure did. *Share Bear (The Care Bears Family): Something's wrong. *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Honey Lemon Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Honey Lemon Clears her Throat Louder) *Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family): Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family): Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): Signal him again. *Fred (Big Hero 6): Ah, so, Sarah Spacebot, how was school? *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!): Seriously? *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): You've gotta be kidding me! *Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family): For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(1951 Cartoon Characters Productions) *(Treat Heart Pig Touches a Button) *Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots): School was great, all right? *Zipper Cat (The Get Along Gang): What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6): Sarah Spacebot, is everything okay? *(Sarah Spacebot Scoffs) *Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family): All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): No! Not the foot! *Fred (Big Hero 6): Sarah Spacebot, I do not like this new attitude. *Catchum Crocodile (The Get Along Gang): Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Zipper Cat (The Get Along Gang): No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Catchum Crocodile Punches Zipper Cat and Hits a Button) *Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots): What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family): Take it to deaf con 2. *Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): Deaf con 2. *Fred (Big Hero 6): I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Catchum Crocodile (The Get Along Gang): You want a piece of this, Pops? *Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots): Yeah, well, well-- *Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family): Prepare the foot! *Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Fred and Sarah Spacebot Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Catchum Crocodile Screams) *Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots): Just shut up! *Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family): Fire! *Fred (Big Hero 6): That's it. Go to your room. *Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family): Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Share Bear (The Care Bears Family): Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Movies *(Hopeful Heart Cougar Pushes a Button) *Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants): Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (1951 Cartoon Characters Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Category:1951 Cartoon Characters Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Transcripts